Have You ever really Loved a Woman
by ShadowObsessor01
Summary: It's the reception party of Arthur and Gwen's marriage, and poor Gwaine has realized that he forgot to bring a gift for the lovely couple...or did he? Gwaine shows off a skill learnt from all those years of travel and worthy advice learned from experience. Just thought this song suited the drunk knight. Enjoy and don;t forget to review.


**Have You Ever Really Loved A Woman?**

Camelot was aglow in the gaiety of the people's high spirits; the beauty and majesty of a royal wedding giving new life to the white stones of the citadel. Inside the large meeting hall were tables decked in the finest cutlery and the best of the Palace Kitchen's recipes. Every metal surface was polished to gleaming and flowers garnered every surface amidst the royal red and gold. Couples danced in brilliant swirls of color and movement in the middle of the long room to toe-tapping music. The party goers themselves could almost outshine the splendor of the room but none were more beautiful or more majestic than the King and his new bride. Queen Guinevere's smile outshone the sun itself and King Arthur's eyes never left her face.

Ale and wine flowed freely much to Gwaine's delight. The music blended into the background noise as he tossed back his fifth-no sixth wasn't it?- goblet as his dark eyes roamed the party. Everyone looked so happy, paired together as they were though Gwaine made note that Merlin was alone as well. As his gaze landed on the newly joined couple he realized he hadn't gotten them a wedding gift. A dry chuckle passed through his lips at the realization. No, that simply wouldn't do! He could not in good conscious leave the Princess without a token of congratulations. His roaming eyes landed on the musicians and an idea began to form in the drunken fog of his mind.

Getting to his feet, Gwaine made his way over to one of the musicians playing a guitar and once the song that had been playing ended asked for the instrument politely. Well, drunkenly demanded it but Gwaine was a hard knight to say no to especially when he had the charming smile of his in full force.

"My good musician *hic* I would very much *hic* like to borrow yer *hic* 'nstr'ment. I wish to *hic* present a gift of *hic* song to the newlyweds!" Yep, no one could resist the chance of humiliating a knight especially when said knight would be doing the self-humiliation while drunk. So it was with great joy that the random guitar player found himself handing over the wooden instrument and watching as Gwaine made his way to the center of the dance floor.

Slowly, dancers made a semi-circle around the knight and conversation trickled into nothingness. Arthur and Gwen turned their attention to the lovable drunk that seemed determined to catch everyone's attention. All traces of the alcohol in his system was gone as he addressed the new monarchs.

"My King and Queen, on this auspicious day I wish to present to you my gift. I hope you grant me this request and for you especially Princess" At this familiar nickname Arthur mock glared at the grinning drunk, but he really couldn't be mad; the day was too perfect to ruin with petty complaints. Tomorrow was time enough to lecture Gwaine on the proper conduct of a knight when addressing his king. Gwaine was speaking again; "It is my fervent prayer that the lesson this gift brings will help you in your marriage to the very lovely Guinevere."

Snickers rolled through the room as Arthur's cheeks flushed red but again he bit back his usual retorts and instead settled for glaring at the insolent knight. To which, Gwaine merely smirked while he settled the guitar strap comfortably around his shoulder. Spending just a few moments tuning, Gwaine took a steady breath to center himself. Then he began a song that was familiar to him as breathing was to every living creature. Slow and sure the chords flowed as the lyrics dripped sensually from his lips.

_To really love a woman, to understand her_

_You gotta know her deep inside_

_Hear every thought, see every dream_

_An' give her wings when she wants to fly_

_Then when you find yourself lyin' helpless in her arms_

_You know you really love a woman_

It didn't take long for the rest of the band to pick up on the rhythm, lending a nice percussion to the caressing croons of the knight guitarist. Gwaine had always been a surprising character, even when he seemed so _completely _predictable to his friends he somehow found new ways to surprise them all.

_When you love a woman_

_You tell her, that she's really wanted_

_When you love a woman you tell her that she's the one_

_'Cuz she needs somebody_

_To tell her that it's gonna last forever_

_So tell me have you ever really_

_Really, really ever loved a woman?_

_Yeah_

By the time the chorus rolled around everyone was paired off and dancing and if the royal couple seemed to be using the opportunity to discreetly feel each other no one was saying anything.

_To really love a woman, let her hold you_

_Til' you know how she needs to be touched_

_You've gotta breathe her, really taste her_

_Til' you can feel her in your blood_

_An' when you can see your unborn children in her eyes_

_You know you really love a woman_

_When you love a woman_

_You tell her that she's really wanted_

_When you love a woman you tell her that she's the one_

_'Cuz she needs somebody_

_To tell her that you'll always be together_

_So tell me have you ever really_

_Really, really ever loved a woman?_

Gwaine moved from the middle of the dance floor in his usual swagger and climbed on top of a nearby table, fully immersing himself in the music. He wasn't the only one. Everywhere one turned, glittering gowned women and dapper clothed men danced together to the knight's melody. The rest of the party was a blur to all, but the words Gwaine sung continued to ring in everyone's minds long after they had retired.

_Oh_

_You've got to give her some faith, hold her tight_

_A little tenderness, you gotta treat her right_

_She will be there for you, takin' good care of you_

_You really gotta love your woman, ya_

_And when you find yourself lyin' helpless in her arms_

_You know you really love a woman_

_When you love a woman_

_You tell her that she's really wanted_

_When you love a woman you tell her that she's the one_

_'Cuz she needs somebody_

_To tell her that it's gonna last forever_

_So tell me have you ever really_

_Really, really ever loved a woman?_

_Yeah_

_Just tell me have you ever really_

_Really, really, ever loved a woman?_

_Oh_

_Just tell me have you ever really_

_Really, really, ever loved a woman?_

Arthur listened and replayed the lyrics to himself long after Gwaine had been escorted back to his rooms with help form Merlin. He had to agree with the lovable knight; that song did have good advice.


End file.
